


Sunbathing

by Damien_Kova



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

Young Paz made her way out onto a sunny part of Mother Base. Wearing nothing but a silver white swimsuit and a pair of sunglasses, the young girl sighed happily thanks to the clear sky and perfect sunbathing weather. Laying out a lawn chair that Snake had somehow gotten on board the base, the young golden haired girl sat herself on the chair. She let out a sigh of content as she let the sun’s rays fall upon her body and eventually tan her. Closing her eyes, she let the time pass by with little care in the world.   
  


It would only be an hour before Dr. Strangelove approached her silently. The woman was in her usual long sleeves, even despite the heat. She was waved to by the young sunbather for a moment before mumbling. “H-Hello there. Fancy meeting you here.”   
  
“Do you need anything, Strangelove? It’s hot out and you’re in long sleeves as usual. You must be hot.” Paz could feel Strangelove’s eyes savoring her body, scanning every single inch of her young, toned, and slightly pale body.   
  
Swallowing away the lingering nervousness in her throat, Strangelove spoke. “You have such beautiful skin…”   
  
Paz was lost at the comment, surprised anyone would say this about her. Shaking her head, she replied to the woman’s compliment. “No, no. Not at all.” Then it hit her, Strangelove’s eyes creeping over her body, the compliment, clear nervousness. The rumors of the doctor being a lesbian, must’ve been true.  _ She couldn’t be after me though, could she?  _ Thought the younger girl, shifting her head to focus on the older woman.   
  
“No, it is beautiful. But you must not let yourself get so tanned.” Taking Paz’s hand in her own, Strangelove leaned in close to the girl, ready to speak.   
  
“What’s wrong with a little sun?” The curly haired beauty asked, interrupting Strangelove’s thought process in an attempt to cut the conversation short. This caused the doctor to shake her head violently.   
  
“No! You mustn’t! A young lady should take better care of her skin!” The tone in her voice sent a clear indication of arousal as she poke, behavior different than usual. Before long, the doctor was explaining to the young girl how too much tanning can damage skin in a variety of ways. Aging skin, wrinkles and spots, and in the worst cases skin cancer. Having a scientist explain the dangers of tanning was somehow a bit spooky to Paz. Strangelove must’ve seemed able to sense PAz’s anxiety as she pulled out a small tube from her pocket. “It’s the sunscreen I’ve always used. I want you to keep it.”   
  
At a loss for words, Paz simply nodded to accept the gift from the scientist, unsure of what here intentions were. Maybe the woman was just being nice to one of the few women she’d ever been around for an extended period of time. Maybe she had other plans in mind. Paz had gone through plenty of training, meaning an out-of-shape woman was no real threat to her. With that thought in mind, the younger girl took the tube out of the other’s hands. “Thank you, Doctor.”   
  
“Here, let me put some on for you. To get you started.” The doctor squirted some onto her fingers and began rubbing it into Paz’s chest. It happened far too suddenly for the younger to even think to protest the action. Running her long white fingers along Paz’ stomach, Strangelove quickly moved her fingers back between the spy’s bikini-clad breasts.   
  
“Wha- Wait…” She sputtered, Paz’s eyes meeting the scientist’s in an attempt to protest. In an instant she was silenced by nothing, captivated by the elder woman’s beauty. More than a ten year age difference between the two and both were silent as they stared into each other’s eyes.   
  
“Hold still.” She whispered into Paz’s ear. The girl giving a silent nod, unable to refuse as her body went limp and motionless. Gently, Strangelove got to work rubbing lotion all over Paz’s body. Starting with the young girl’s breasts, moving her bikini out of the way to expose her pink and almost perfect nipples. “Such lovely breasts you’ve been hiding from us.” The professor smiled ever so slightly, moving her hand further down Paz’s stomach to her bellybutton, circling it long enough to dry out the sunscreen she had on her fingers.   
  
Gliding her hand down to Paz’s bottoms, she listened to the younger girl gasp in surprise when her fingers met the outside of her womanhood, tantalizingly teasing the outside of it through her bikini bottoms. “You seem to be very sensitive down here, Paz. Is it possible you have never known the relief of an orgasm?”   
  
Paz’s eyes grew wide at the question.  _ Just what does she want to know about that? I have but it’s been….a very long time…  _ “N-No… I haven’t..” She instinctively spoke, trying to keep her voice down to not draw attention to the two of them. “I take it….you’re going to show me?”   
  
“If that is what you wish, dear. All you need to do is tell me, or push me away to tell me no.” When no action was taken, Strangelove knew the unspoken answer was indeed a yes. She went back to work, helping Paz fully out of her bikini to leave her naked in the chair she was sunbathing in. She got comfortable beside the spy and reached her arm down to her womanhood, leaving her head beside the blonde’s breasts. Hearing the first quiet moans as she teased the young girl’s clit was like heavenly music to the lesbian’s ears. She needed more, and she wouldn’t stop until she had it now that Paz was being so cooperative.   
  
Luckily, Paz knew how to keep herself quiet by biting her lip and letting out only muffled moans through her hand if need be. No one was going to notice the two of them doing what they were doing. Strangelove decided it was time to add more pleasure to the younger girl’s body, try to speed her way through the orgasm and show she knew just what her body needed.   
  
She leaned down and smiled, licking and biting the young girl’s stiffened nipples. This elicited louder and more pleasured moans from the younger, causing her to close her eyes and allow herself to get lost in the pleasure being given to her. She could feel a heat starting to boil in her core. She tried to reach her free hand down to her womanhood to start touching herself but she was stopped by the professor. “Don’t worry, Paz. Let me do all the work.” Rolling up her sleeves, Strangelove plunged two fingers knuckle deep into Paz, which caused the girl to jump and release a near throat damaging moan from her lips.   
  
“Ha….Ha…” She panted out, trying her best to quiet and calm herself, but deep down, the sensation of an upcoming orgasm was too much and prevented her obviously futile attempts at calming down. As her chest heaved up and down rapidly, the older woman curled her fingers and began teasing her inner walls, doing her best to stretch them with her fingers and hit her g-spot all at the same time. Nothing bigger than the doctor’s fingers were going to enter the girl but she was going to give her all the pleasure she could.   
  


She gave the girl another kiss in a successful attempt to quiet her once more as her insides were explored. Paz held tight to Strangelove’s arm as she moaned happily into the kiss, getting more and more lost in the pleasure with each passing moment. “Please...More…” She mumbled against the older woman’s lips, kissing her again with all the passion her body allowed her to give.   
  
“Of course, dear. Spread your legs for me.” She smiled softly, biting her lip before adjusting herself between Paz’s legs. Her fingers never left the girl’s core as she leaned in and didn’t hesitate to suck on the tiny orb that was Paz’s clit. This caused the girl to erupt and scream in pleasure as her womanhood was being treated almost perfectly.  _ The only thing that could make this better for her would be a penis being rammed inside of her, but unfortunately, I do not have one. Nor do I want one. If only I had a toy to use on her though.  _ She bit down on the young girl’s hypersensitive spot with a smile, very gently grinding it with her teeth.   
  
Paz didn’t hesitate to wring her hands into Strangelove’s hair as moan after moan left her lips to escape into the empty section of Mother Base the two were in. The feeling in her core began growing more and more rapidly to this new sensation the doctor was giving her. It wouldn’t be long before she released it all. “Ah!~ Please don’t stop!~ Doooon’t!~” Her eyes misty with lust and passion, she was clearly lost in the pleasure at this point in the session and couldn’t, or wouldn’t, complain about what was happening. She smiled wide and shut her eyes tight as she felt Strangelove finger her g-spot over and over, the older woman’s tongue slipping its way into her womanhood and doing its best to explore the portion of her walls that she could.   
  
She was so close to overflowing with the immense pleasure she was receiving, but she was too far lost to say anything about it. But it was as if the doctor knew already, just from being in touch with her body and feeling the way it twitched and squirmed. She was clearly making herself seem magical to young Paz with the display she was giving. She could feel as Strangelove forced her tongue up against her inner walls with as much pressure as she could muster with just her tongue.   
  
That was all it took for young Paz to bite her lip in a failed attempt to stifle her final moan as the pleasure finally overflowed and pushed itself out of her core, directly into the lesbian’s mouth. In all of her life, she had never squirted, but yet once the doctor got a hold of her, it seemed she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She was just too good at what she was doing.   
  
Her orgasm drew out over the next few minutes, definitely tiring the poor girl out. It wouldn't have been as bad if the doctor hadn't continued while Paz tried to recover. She laid there in the chair, panting as her chest heaved up and down over and over.   
  
All the doctor did was smile, stand back to her feet and run her finger up from Paz’s thighs to her stomach, then her neck and finally her cheek. “Whenever you want me to, I’d be more than willing to do this again with you. Any time you want, just let me know and I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”   
  
She bent down on her knee to give the exhausted girl another kiss before making her way back to her lab.   
  
Paz watched as the older woman left her field of view, only to return to somewhere she had previously planned to never visit. Though now things might be different for her. Having moments of euphoria like this on a regular basis, whenever she wanted? She could get used to that. As she was thinking that, however, she passed out for a good few hours.   
  
**Back In Paz’s Room**

 

The young girl held the tape recorder in her hand as she let her memories go over the course of her day. She was still sitting in her, now stained, bikini on her bed as she sighed and smiled softly. She definitely wouldn’t tell anyone what happened today while she was sunbathing.   
  
Letting out one final breath, she hit the record button. “It was lovely out today. So I decided to sun myself in a lounge chair up on the deck when Strangelove came up to me.” It was as if time stopped as she debated on telling the story of what happened today to her. She chose not to in order to keep her secret safe. “Despite the heat…”


End file.
